Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a solid state drive module.
Recently, large-capacity digital media storages, such as solid state drives (SSDs), have been introduced. A solid state drive can provide superior read and write performance compared to a hard disk drive. Further, since the solid state drive can be operated with low power, it can be effectively applied to realize low power consuming digital devices, such as notebook computers. However, as speed and capacity of solid state drives increase, there is an increasing demand for solid state drives with improved heat-dissipation property.